The Phoenix's Tear
by Chiyanaski
Summary: It’s been four years after Mithos’ death. But only one person feels lonely without a certain someone…….MithosxGenis, with slight LloydxColette –Oneshot


Hiyas!!! Ummmm…my first attempt of a fanfic….heh heh.

Hope you like it though!

**Summery:** It's been four years after Mithos' death. Everyone is back to normal, doing whatever they needed to do, and just being happy. But only one person feels lonely without a certain someone…….MithosxGenis, with slight LloydxColette –One-shot

**Couple**: MithosxGenis with slight LloydxColette

One-shot 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own ToS!!! Although I wish I did….but I only own the copy of the game unfortunately….. –sob-

The Phoenix's Tear

**Genis' POV**

"Dinner's ready!!!!" I called out as I placed the steaming pot of curry on the center of a wooden table.

My sister, Raine entered the room first, scolding to Lloyd about the mess he made. Then came in Zelos and Sheena, bickering about something with Colette trailing behind trying to stop their quarrel. Last came Regal and Presea, quiet as ever.

Today, we all finally met together, as a reunion at an inn my sister and I am staying at. Traveling around the now reunited, my sister and I have been trying to stop discrimination against half elves.

Lloyd and Colette, as I have heard, have been trying to get rid of all exspheres, Presea and Regal were working at the Lazereno Company, Sheena was the chief of Mizuho and Zelos, I'm pretty sure he was doing fine at Meltokio.

Since today, it have been exactly about three years after Mithos' death……

Mithos…….

"Genis!"

The call of my sister's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Are you okay Genis?" she asked me, her eyes filled with concern.

"Yup!" I said cheerfully, "Let's eat!"

Everyone gathered around the table at the sound of my voice and already started pouring the steaming curry into their bowls, chatting happily as they do so.

I walked towards the table as everyone else was sprawled around the room, their bowls filled with the curry and chatting with each other. I slowly poured the curry into my bowl and walked towards the circle that everyone already formed in the center of the room.

I sat between Lloyd and Presea as Raine started talking.

"So…" she started, "How's everyone?"

"The Lazereno Company have been helping many cities to be rebuilt. Our project right now is rebuilding Palmacosta to how it was," Regal replied, in his formal tone.

Raine smiled, "That's great! Palmacosta was such a great city before it was destroyed. I'm glad your company is helping out with that." Raine turned to Lloyd, "Have you been collecting many exspheres?"

"Of course!" Lloyd grinned, "We have gathered about 247 exspheres!"

"I counted!" Colette chimed in.

"Is that _all_ you guys did?" Zelos said slyly, "I'm not sure about that…"

Everyone started giggling as Lloyd and Colette started blushing.

"96.7 chance of Lloyd and Colette dating in their journeys," added in Presea.

"W-What?! Of course not!" Lloyd cried.

"Oh come on…..you mean all these three years you guys haven't even dated _once_?"

"W-What? N-No!" cried Lloyd, his face turning redder.

Zelos smirked. "Fine then…if you're not going to go out with your precious girlfriend I guess I get to steal her."

"Eh?"

"NOOOOO!" cried Lloyd diving at Zelos.

"Ahhhhhhh! Crazy boy at the loose!" laughed Zelos dodging Lloyd. "Here. Have your precious girlfriend back," Zelos said smirking as everyone started laughing at the scene affront of them.

I smiled slightly. It was nice to be with my companions once again. It felt so long when we last went to adventures together, to regenerate the world, making pacts with the Summon Spirits…then finally…..having to kill Mithos………….

I sighed heavily, although no one seemed to notice as everyone was laughing as Lloyd was attempting to pounce at Zelos, but failing quite miserably.

Sheena, getting quite irritated, smacked both Lloyd and Zelos on the head with her paper fans.

"Oh shut up you two," she said fiercely.

"Yes ma'am," whimpered Lloyd, rubbing his head.

"Yes my voluptuous hunny," moaned Zelos.

Sheena gave a withering glare at Zelos and smacked him another time on his head.

"Ow!" cried Zelos, "That hurts…….."

"Humph! Your fault!"

"Sheenaaaaaaaa!"

"Be quiet!"

"Now, now…let's be nice………" Raine said, trying to calm everyone down.

"Yes ma'am!"

As night came, everyone slowly walked towards his or her rooms in the inn that night. "G'night," yawned Zelos sheepishly at Raine and me as everyone stepped out of our room. "See you tomorrow."

As everyone started saying their good byes, the door slowly closed to the entrance of our room.

"You should go to bed," Raine said to me as she stifled a yawn, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

I nodded, "Okay." I walked towards my room and closed the door.

I focused a small ball of fire with my mana and placed the fire in the lantern in the center of the room.

The lantern casted a goldish glow into my room, revealing the small room I had for today.

There was a window across the room with light curtains covering the glass panes that showed the outside world. A bed lay on the east wall with a table, chair and a shelf on the opposite wall. There were small paintings hanging on the walls with pictures of the beach and the forest.

I slipped out of my blue clothing and put on a soft, baby blue shirt. Buttons scrolled down the big shirt with blue designs swirling around my sleeves to the side of my shirt. If you look at it really hard, it should form a phoenix. Since the shirt was so big, I didn't need to wear any pants….it wouldn't matter anyways.

I went towards my bed and slipped into the covers of my bed. My fingers twirled around a necklace around my neck that Mithos have made for me. It was a silver chain with a single pendent at the end. The pendent was shaped as a teardrop, the blue so clear and always seemed to glow with warmth.

He gave it to me back when we were outside at Altessa's house while everyone was inside busily working out a plan.

_**Flashback **_

_Mithos stood by the balcony, leaning towards it, staring out to space._

_I turned towards him. He's cute…..ahhh! What am I thinking?!_

_Mithos turned towards me questionably. "Is something the matter Genis?" asked Mithos, tilting his head to the side with a curious expression._

_I blushed harder. I always thought he looks so cute looking at me like that….his bright blue eyes showing hints of curiosity……_

"_Genis?"_

"_Ahhh! Yeah?" I shook out of my thoughts. Now he must think I'm weird!_

"_You're okay right…?" he asked me._

"_Y-Yeah…don't worry about it…."_

"_Oh….alright……"_

_He turned back to looking out to space. It's at times like this that I wonder what he is thinking about._

_He always seemed……so depressed…………._

_Raine and Lloyd then came in, arguing about their "plans" and what they should do after this._

_After all, we came here to rest….then I guess we'd head towards the dark temple._

"_We should head to the dark temple! We can fight him!"_

_Raine sighed. "Lloyd! We need to buy more gels and potions! What happens if one of us gets hurt and I can't heal him in time? What then?"_

"_But we can do it!" protested Lloyd, "We have to hurry and get all the Summon Spirits!"_

"_Lloyd….if we hurry without the necessary items…we might end up dead."_

_Lloyd sighed._

_I didn't really want to be stuck in here with all of them arguing about something I really don't care about. _

"_Sis…." I walked towards Raine._

"_Yes Genis?" she said as she gave a glare at Lloyd._

"_Ermmmm….can I go outside……?"_

_Mithos glanced towards me._

"_Well…." Raine said, "I guess…but why…?"_

_Sheena turned towards us. "Oh….let's just let him Raine….it's not like he'll run away or something. Besides…I bet Mithos would come along with him," she said turning towards Mithos._

_Mithos nodded. "Of course," he said smiling._

"_Alright," came the reply of Raine, "But make sure you don't go far. And always stay together."_

_I gave a thankful glance to Sheena and walked to towards the door with Mithos following quietly behind me. I opened the door with and stepped outside as Mithos did so and closed the door behind us._

_The sky had a pinkish glow to it. With the sun setting, everything seemed to be made out of gold._

_We walked quietly to the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. Soft splashes sprayed us as waves crashed below. The ocean sparkled over the horizon with the sun glowing magnificently._

_I sat down as Mithos followed suite. _

_I looked towards Mithos. His golden hair swaying playfully behind his face. His clear, marine eyes sparkled as he looked towards the setting sun. A soft smile graced his lips. I couldn't help it. Just then, to me, he looks like an angel that has came from heaven._

"_Genis."_

_I blinked. His soft voice made me feel so safe….so comforted…._

"_Yes?"_

_He hesitated, before replying. "I….we'll always be friends right?"_

"_Of course," I answered._

_It's weird. He always seems for a need of comfort, support. Sometimes, it just scares me._

"_Alright." He nodded approvingly and turned towards me. "Genis…..I have something for you…." He murmured._

_I looked up to him in surprise. "A gift? For me?"_

_Sometimes…he just surprises me. He could be so depressed at a time, then be cheerful the next._

_Although……every time he smiles….it's always so…….._

"_Yeah." He pulled out a small blue silk pouch with silver intricate designs forming a phoenix and handed it to me._

_I took it happily. "Can I….open it?" I asked._

_He nodded. "Of course. It's for you."_

_I carefully opened the pouch and pulled out a necklace. The chain was silver with a single teardrop at the end. The teardrop was clear blue and felt cool on my hand. The blue seemed to swirl inside the crystal of the teardrop._

_I gasped. "Thank you so much! I love it!"_

_Mithos smiled. "I'm glad you like it."_

"_W-Where did you get it?"_

"_I made it."_

_I just realized how much I didn't know about Mithos. He's always so kind and so caring…yet…he's so mysterious……_

_Mithos took the necklace and put it over my neck. _

"_This is a token….of our friendship….."_

_**End Flashback**_

I smiled to myself. Those times seemed so long ago, been though it's only been three years.

I let go of the necklace as it fell to the side of me.

I would never this necklace off. It was a token of our friendship. Nor will I ever loose it……

I sighed and look up the ceiling. I miss being able to be with Mithos.

Whenever our group needed a rest and stayed at Altessa's, Mithos and I would sleep together. Feeling his arms around my waist always made me feel so secured.

Feeling his body on mine, the warmth and pleasure filled me and I always had a peaceful sleep.

Now, there was no one to sleep with. No warmth. No comfort. Just…me.

All those times we played together…I wonder…at those times….was he his real self?

He always seemed cheerful and ready to give us any help or tips we needed.

But behind that bright smile, his face always held sadness.

Although no one could tell, I could.

Every time he smiles at me, laughs at the jokes Zelos told, or even look at me; there was always a tinge of gloominess in them.

It makes me depressed of why; he was always like that. But now that I knew why, it made sense.

The room slowly dimmed as the small fire started to falter.

I looked out the window, seeing the moon was shape as a crescent.

Everytime I see the moon, it reminds me of Mithos and his warm smile everytime he looks at me.

Closing my eyes and letting drowsiness take over me; my last thoughts were on Mithos.

I want to see you again………………..Mithos………………………………………...

_I opened my eyes slowly. I heard sweet music somewhere off in the distance._

_Shakily, I stood up and look around my surroundings. Trees surrounded me and soft lush grass tickled my toes. Flowers of vibrant colors dotted the area. It seems like I was in the middle of a forest._

_Birds twittered above me as small animals ran across the forest floors. Light streamed in from the spaces above the trees. A sweet, melodic music floated above the trees…it sounds so new…yet…it reminds me of something….someone………_

_I walked across the forest, following the music as I go. I wanted to see the source of this sweet song. _

_Yet every time it seems that I'm nearer to the bearer of the song, the farther away he seems to be._

_I walked across the forest for what seemed like hours._

_It's then that I notice a creek besides my feet._

_I kneeled down and cupped my hands and felt the cool water on my hands. The water felt so pure, so clean. It sparkled as the water flowed down the creek._

_I decided to follow it, besides, this creek may lead me to that person…that song……_

_As I walked down the creek, fishes of many colors swam down the creek, splashing the crystal waters and making it sparkle._

_The song seems to be getting louder and louder every passing step. I smiled to myself. I'm getting nearer!_

_The creek led me to a clearing in the forest. A lake was at the center with light casting a glow throughout the clearing. Leaves filled with the morning's dew sparkled like diamonds._

_Sparkles surrounded the area. _

_And there…in the center was a person floating above the lake._

_Wait!_

_I recognize him!_

_His golden hair._

_His soft white clothes with teal lining._

_His rainbow Crusix wings flowing behind him._

_And his clear blue yes, reflecting the glitters in his surrounding making his eyes sparkle brightly._

"_Mithos!" I cried as I ran towards the edge of the lake._

_Now I know where the music came from……_

_He was playing his panpipe…..his sister's…._

_And it wasn't broken….._

_Mithos' rainbow wings pulsed as it started glowing, making the lake reflect the rainbow in his wings and the scene around us started to glow of colors………_

_I woke up in the middle of a field. Standing up, I saw a small log cabin of in the distance. Smoke curled up from the chimney._

_Grass swayed with the breeze._

_Where was I? And where was Mithos….?_

_Looking around, I decided to walk around the area._

_No use just standing there staring at the ground…right?_

_I walked across the fields towards the log cabin._

_As I get to the entrance of the door, hesitating, I knocked on the door._

_No one came out._

_Confused, I peered inside the window and indeed there was someone inside._

_It was a young girl with flowing green hair that reached to her waists. Her eyes were a clear blue and she wore a long, viridian dress with black lining reaching from the top of her dress down to the bottom. She seemed to be baking bread._

_I knocked on the door again, but she didn't even seem to hear it._

_What is wrong with her? Is she deaf?_

_Going to the door, I hesitantly opened it._

_She didn't even recognize my presence! She just kept on working, kneading the bread thoroughly in her hands._

_I walked across the small cabin, swallowing the surroundings around me._

_A bed lay by the side of the room, with a window above it with white lace curtains. There was a fireplace next to the bed, with fire burning over the logs. A wooden table lay at the center of the room with two chairs at either end. At the other end of the room there was a small kitchen with a long window above it light filling in the darkness._

_Curious, I walked across the room towards the girl._

_She kept working as if I never existed._

_I tapped her shoulder, but instead, my hand went right through her._

_I gasped._

_What is this? Why did my hand go right through her? What is this place?_

_Fearfully, I dashed out of the small cabin, across the fields, into the forest._

_My feet skidded across the forest grounds._

_Although I was breathing hard, I did not dare stop._

_Until……_

_Looking up, I gasped._

_It's…_

_The Great Kharlan Tree._

_But how…how did I get here? So fast……yet….._

_This place is mysterious after all….. _

"_Genis…."_

_I gasped and stayed perfectly still._

"_Genis…..I'm right behind you….."_

_Squeezing my eyes tight, I turned around._

"_Genis…open your eyes….."_

_This is a trick! I know it!_

_This person…whoever it is just wants to kill me!_

_But….his voice….his presence felt so similar…._

_So comforting……._

"_Please Genis….open your eyes……."_

_I slowly open my eyes._

_And I was right._

"_Mithos!" I gasped out, "H-How….are you here?"_

_He smiled softly at me. "Genis….you may not notice it….but this place….is your dreams……"_

_Wait….my dreams?_

_Did I heard him right?_

_Wait…maybe that's why….._

_That girl didn't even notice me and my hand went right through her……_

"_My dreams….?"_

_He nodded. "I wanted to see you again…one last time….."_

"_Me too…….."_

_Unconsciously, my finger twined the necklace that he gave to me._

_His eyes lit up of the sight of my necklace._

"_Y-You still have that…?"_

_I smiled. "Yup! I would never loose this…it's a token of our friendship right?" _

_But I want to be more…than friends…._

_He smiled. "Yes………but I didn't know….that you would still have it all this time….did you know? You always remind me of a phoenix……" He pointed to the necklace, "I…….that necklace….that teardrop is of a phoenix's…………"_

"_R-Really?" I held up the teardrop from my necklace at the clear surface, the light reflecting against it making it shine._

"_Yes…….the tear is crystallized……." He smiled softly._

_His smile….so bright, I always thought it made him look so cute…._

_And I know this time….it was a genuine smile…._

"_This will be the last time I can meet you….before I go back…..with my sister….."_

"_B-But why? Can't you stay here? And be with me?"_

_Mithos shook his head. "The Spirit of Martel….allowed me to come and visit you….but only in your dreams…….and just this once………….."_

_I nodded. "Okay then……but you'll…you'll finally be with your sister again right?"_

_He smiled. "Yes…….."_

_I hesitated, and look up to his face. "Can't I………die along with you…..? And be with you……forever……?"_

_He quickly shook his head. "No Genis…I want you to be alive and cherish you life…..while you can……..you must be free…………like a phoenix…….."_

"_All right…….but….I'll miss you so much…….."_

"_Don't worry….I'm always in your heart no matter what."_

_Before I knew it…I didn't even realized how it happened….._

_It just did……_

_I felt my back press up to the trunk of the tree, his lips unto mine._

_I was so surprised…yet…..this felt so good……._

_His soft hair caressing my cheek, and feeling his body unto mine._

_Feeling his hands wrap around my waist to a tight hug._

_I then raised my hands to the back of his neck. I started fumbling with his gold hair that I love so much._

_Mithos shifted his position so that we were both comfortable_

_I let my hands fall to his waist, and placed my hands underneath the shirt he was wearing._

_Lip to lip._

_I never felt so happy in my life._

_I wish I could stay in his arms forever._

_But I know I can't……_

"_I love you………………..Genis…………………………"_

"_I love……………you…………………………too……………..……………….."_

_And this time, I didn't want to wake up._

"Genis! GENIS!!!!!!!"

"Ahhh!" I cried waking up immediately.

"You guys! He's finally awake!"

I woke up groggily, yawning as I slowly sat up.

And I noticed that I was….wet.

Lloyd was by my bed grinning at me. Raine was standing next to him, her face broke with a smile. Everyone else came running through the entrance to my room.

"Ummm…why is everyone in here….?" I asked slowly.

"You were out as a light!"

"You wouldn't wake up!"

"We even pour water on you! But you wouldn't wake up!"

That explains why I'm….wet…….

"Oh….well I'm awake now….."

"Good! Now we can finally eat!" Zelos cheered.

Everyone cheered and walked out of my room.

As the door closed behind them, I placed my fingers unto my lips.

I can still feel as…..Mithos was there…….still kissing me……………..

I changed out of my wet shirt and opened the windows.

There, I saw a phoenix souring across the sky in the distance, and……I believe a ghost of Mithos flying with it.. He was….waving to me…….

I waved back and smiled.

"I love you too………….Mithos…….."

YAYS!!!! I'm done! My very first fanfic… -sob-

Well…I hope you like it!!!

R&R please! I'll give you a cookie!


End file.
